tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Perkins
Mr. Gilbert Perkins, also referred to as Driver Perkins, (played by Ben Forster) is a driver on Sodor. Driver Perkins helps out Sir Topham Hatt, all of Sodor's engines, and the drivers. He has featured on several DVDs since 2010. He now presents the Down at the Station segments of the seventeenth season under the title Mr. Perkins' Railway. Common Room Segments (DVD) 2010 - 2013 Mr. Perkins' Railway Segments # Mr. Perkins' Railway Sounds - Mr. Perkins learns all about different sounds on a railway.'' (The Thomas Way US DVD)'' # Mr. Perkins learns how steam locomotives make their steam. # Mr. Perkins learns about important people on a railway. # Mr. Perkins learns how engines are fixed in the workshop. # Mr. Perkins learns about standard and narrow gauge tracks. # Mr. Perkins learns what the engines do at the end of the day. # Mr. Perkins learns about narrow gauge engines. # Mr. Perkins learns how engines get cleaned. Mr Perkins' Storytime Segments #The Flying Kipper - (Santa's Little Engine DVD) #Trucks! -'' (The Thomas Way DVD; UK only)'' #Thomas and Gordon - (Spills and Thrills DVD) Mr. Perkins Postcard Segments # Ulfstead Castle - (Santa's Little Engine DVD) # Blue Mountain Quarry - (The Thomas Way DVD; UK only) # Knapford Station -'' (Spills and Thrills DVD)'' Trivia * The segments are produced by Scruffy Dog Media, directed by John Gilluley, the common room segments were filmed in a studio in Altrincham, whilst the latest are currently filmed at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, the South Tynedale Railway and the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway, the storytime segments are filmed inside the South Tynedale's signal box at Alston station. * On the segment Mr. Perkins' Parrot, A deleted scene of the Parrot is used on the Animals Aboard! DVD. Goofs Mr Perkins Railway Lesson *The engine is said to be pulling carriages, yet only one coach is attached. *The train starts at the small station, yet returns to the same destiantion, between segments the engine is turned around, at one point the engine crosses over to the station line where it started from, but in the next shot it is back on its main line. *Although the train set is nearly made up of old Tri-ang Hornby items, the Hornby Power track is shown that powers the layout, which was not introduced by Hornby until 2004. *Blowing the guard's whistle cannot make the engine move. Mr Perkins Jumble Sale *Perkins picked up a cattle wagon for the toy train on display, but refers to it as a coach. Gallery File:DriverPerkins.jpg File:DriverPerkins2.jpg File:DriverPerkins3.jpg File:DriverPerkins4.jpg File:DriverPerkins5.jpg File:ThomasCake.jpg|Perkins' Thomas Cake File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD).png|Driver Perkins with Beaky File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)4.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)5.png|Beaky File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)1.png|Driver Perkins with a tennis racket File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)3.png|Driver Perkins with a picture of James File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins' drawing of James File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)5.png File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)6.png File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD).png File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins with some carolers File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins decorates the Christmas tree File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins wraps up some presents File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)5.png|Mr. Perkins as Father Christmas File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins with an 0-4-0 Hornby engine File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins and his train set File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins with his deckchair and lemonade crate File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins at the "beach" File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)1.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a magician File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a clown File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a cowboy File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as the Fat Controller File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)4.png File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand1.png|Mr. Perkins' playing his drums File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand2.png|Mr. Perkins' playing Mr. Awkright's accordion File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand3.png File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand4.png File:Mr.PerkinsSnowedIn.jpg File:Mr.PerkinsSnowedIn2.jpg File:Mr.PerkinsSnowedIn3.jpg|Mr Perkins with Thomas' coal File:Mr.PerkinsSnowedIn4.jpg|Mr Perkins by the stove File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino.png File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)1.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)2.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)3.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)4.png File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)3.jpg|Perkins and his prize carrot File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)5.png|Thomas Carrot Cake File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery).jpg File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)2.jpg|Perkins paints his picture File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)4.jpg|Perkins and his canvas picture of James File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover3.jpg|Perkins reads "The Little Engines Big Day" File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt1.jpg|Perkins with the treasure map and chest File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt4.jpg|One-Eye Perkins File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale4.jpg|Perkins' jumble sale File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee4.jpg|Perkins and Archie File:Mr.Perkins(RailwayMischeif)1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(RailwayMischeif)2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(RailwayMischeif)3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(RailwayMischeif)4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime1.png|Mr. Perkins at Mr. Edwards' signal box File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime2.png|Mr. Perkins reading the Flying Kipper File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime3.png Mr.PerkinsClowns Around1.jpg Mr.PerkinsClowns Around2.jpg Mr.PerkinsClowns Around3.jpg Mr.PerkinsClowns Around4.jpg Mr.Perkins'Storytime4.png Mr.Perkins'Storytime5.png|Mr. Perkins shows a postcard of the Blue Mountain Quarry Mr.Perkins'Storytime6.png|Mr. Perkins reads Trucks! Category:Staff Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters